This disclosure relates generally to devices which join a parachute harness to the risers of a parachute, and allow the parachute to be easily disconnected. More particularly this disclosure relates to a parachute canopy release.
In parachute technology to which the present disclosure relates, devices which are employed for parachute canopy releases typically employ metal structures for both component portions of the release. For parachute technology employed in military applications, a recurring problem is the weight of equipment carried by a paratrooper. A fully combat equipped paratrooper may easily be carrying over 100 lbs. of gear. An additional issue that is presented by metal fittings employed in parachute canopy releases is that a metal fitting on a freed riser can strike nearby personnel. The potential for injury is of particular concern when a single riser is released rather than both risers concurrently.
Structural integrity and operative reliability are required design constraints that cannot be compromised in any parachute canopy release.